


Birthday Wishes

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ren's birthday came around again this year, and he's been getting wishes all day.





	Birthday Wishes

Ren had almost forgotten that it was his birthday. Until he was distracted by a few knocks on his dorm room, that is. When he opens the door he’s attacked by Cecil, Otoya and Natsuki, and Cecil was holding a cake. All three wish him a happy birthday, and leave him with the cake (made by Natsuki, decorated by Otoya and carried by Cecil.), and when Ren goes to place the cake down further in the room, he notices a table covered in food, particularly spicy Italian dishes. Something akin to a smirk makes its way onto his face as he notices the note -  
“Happy Birthday, Jinguji, - Masato Hijirikawa”  
After Ren had finished his breakfast he chose to head out of his room, and it didn’t take him long to run into Syo, who looks almost a bit flustered. Syo shoves something into Ren’s hands, grins, and with a “Happy birthday!” he takes off, and Ren looks down at the orange bracelet in his hand, running his thumb over the little saxophone pin on it before slipping it onto his wrist with a chuckle.  
Camus was the next person that Ren managed to run into, and he nearly immediately shoved a pack of hair ties into Ren’s hands, with a “You can’t seem to manage to not lose these, so I’ve decided to give you some more.”  
It was a few hours before Ren came across the next person to give him something, and it happened to be Ai, who gave him sheet music. Ren was a bit taken aback, but Ai explained that he had heard Ren humming the song at some point in the past, and had managed to find sheet music - so that Ren would be able to play the song on his Saxophone. And with a quick nod, Ai left.  
Reiji was next, and when he found Ren, it was more of an ambush. A welcome ambush, but an unexpected one that almost managed to startle Ren. Almost.  
But Reiji had thrown a small party, and a few members of Starish had shown up, and even Camus and Ai had shown up, though Ren couldn’t help but notice two people that weren’t there. Though with all the excitement his thoughts didn’t stay very long, and the party progressed.

The day was nearly over, and if Ren had chosen to be particularly honest today, he’d have said that he was a little disappointed that he didn’t get a birthday wish from the one person he had really wanted to hear it from. But it didn’t take Ren very long to shake off this feeling, and he began to make his way back to his room, utterly content with the day that his friends had certainly made enjoyable.  
But when he entered the hallway he was surprised to run into Tokiya, someone he hadn’t seen yet today. Tokiya had rubbed the back of his neck, and offered Ren a medium-sized square package, that Ren would later find out was actually a very nice dart board, and he wished Ren a happy birthday, smiling slightly before slipping into his own room.  
Ren puts the gift in his own room, though stops when he notices a small box on the table. He raises an eyebrow, walking nearer to it to figure out what it is, and before he can even open it he sees a scrap of paper, simply signed, "V". When he opens the box, there's a slim orange dart, and in black, fancy lettering is written Ren's name, which gives Ren a pause.  
But as he is considering this, he is sent back outside when he gets a text to go back into the hallway. And before he knows it he’s pulled into another room and pressed against the door, before being met with a pair of pink and grey eyes, and he can’t help but hide the smirk on his face.  
“I was wondering when you were going to wish your boyfriend a happy birthday.” The teasing note in Ren’s voice is evident, as is the half exasperated, and half suggestive tone in Ranmaru’s voice when he speaks.  
“Yeah, well, I was trying to figure out a good present.” Now Ranmaru’s mouth pulls up into a smirk as well. “But I think this is going to take all night.”


End file.
